


Parallel Dimensions

by DivineJustice



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineJustice/pseuds/DivineJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razor and T-Bone find themselves in an entire different dimension where instead of kat kind is in charge, a strange race called humans is dominant. Luckily the two kats befriend a young human girl, who agrees to hide them after they saved her. When the SWAT Kats do get to go home, will Chris cope with it after becoming close to them; especially Razor? And what of the strange portal that had made Razor and T-Bone come into the human world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnatural Portal

“All systems are functional, buddy.”

“I would hope so, T-Bone, considering I was careful into installing those new upgrades.”

Flying high over Megakat City’s tall buildings late at night was the SWAT Kats, Razor and T-Bone. The two were testing out the Turbokat’s new upgrades. T-Bone was of course excited to try out the newest turbo thrusters. He loved flying faster and higher. Razor in the meantime was looking forward to using his better visor. The radar on it was enhanced that allowed him to see for miles around the city. No way would any villain be out of his sight.

“Man I can fly forever in the Turbokat.” T-Bone sighed in content as he leaned back in his seat.

“I would too, but we do have a job back at the Salvage Yard you know.” Razor said with a small smile.

“Did you have to be such a buzzkill?”

T-Bone started grumbling under his breath. Razor simply shrugged and looked out to the side. It honestly would not hurt for them to fly for another hour or so. Today had been pretty slow. No villain sightings and just a few customers that came to get their cars looked over. This is why the two young tomkats decided to spend the rest of the evening flying around in the Turbokat. It was hard to believe that a couple years have passed since they had decided to become superheroes.

Their slick black jet always lightened up their moods. It was nice to just fly around and not worry about criminals trying to take over their city for once. However, the light attitude wasn’t going to last for very long.

“Attention all Enforcer unites!” A voice rang out through the police scanner in the Turbokat. T-Bone and Razor snapped to attention, “We just had a break in at Megakat Vault! Sources say it was Chop Shop! All unites, prepare for battle!”

“Chop Shop? Again? Man, I am so done with that hyena!” T-Bone growled in frustration.

Razor shook his head while shrugging. So much for this being a quiet night of flying around; the Turbokat flew off towards the Megakat Vault. By the time the vigilante duo arrived on the scene, Commander Feral and his Enforcers were already trying to shoot down a jet. It was Chop Shop all right.

“Chop Shop, you’re under arrest!” Feral shouted to the criminal.

“Oh? Is that so, Commander? Then come and get me!” Chop Shop let out a manic laugh and used a few of his missiles to shoot down a few Enforcer helicopters.

“Coming up on him, do you have a lock on him yet, Sure Shot?” T-Bone questioned to his partner as he flew towards Chop Shop.

“Steady T-Bone. I’m about to.” Razor put down his visor and could see the perfect spot to shoot down Chop Shop’s jet, “Locked. One missile away!”

At his words, he let loose one missile straight for Chop Shop. However, the crazy hyena saw it and he used his own missile to take it down, “Nice try, SWAT Kats, but it will take more than just a lousy missile to put me down!” He laughed once more and sent a few turbo blades straight for the Turbokat.

T-Bone gasped and managed to dodge a few of them. One however scrapped against the side, “Crud!” T-Bone snarled in frustration.

“That will take me a week to get out. Now I’m really mad!” Razor too was losing his patience and made way to shoot another missile.

Chop Shop smirked when he saw the Turbokat coming up at him, “That’s it, come right this way.” He whispered and when the black jet was nearly behind him, he pushed a button to let loose another missile.

“Cripes!” T-Bone gasped and turned the Turbokat to fly straight upwards. The missile however was following right behind them.

“Great, it’s a heat seeking missile!” Razor said when he noticed it was following them.

“We’re gonna have to lose it somehow!” T-Bone tried to go faster, but the missile was still gaining.

“As long as we don’t go to Plan Z, T-Bone.” Razor could feel his stomach churning from T-Bone making a lot of spins and turns.

The missile still was on their tail. Chop Shop laughed to see the SWAT Kats trying to get away from his heat seeking missile, “So long, SWAT Kats, and as for you, Feral.” Chop Shop turned his attention back to the remaining Enforcers that were still trying to shoot him down.

“Uncle, what do we do?” Felina questioned her uncle and turned her helicopter from being blown up by another missile.

“We must keep firing until we have him, Felina!” Feral ordered and he had taken notice that the SWAT Kats were trying to get away from the missile Chop Shop had put on them. He didn’t know if he should be worried or nervous. This was his chance to finally take down a criminal without the SWAT Kats interfering. But even he wouldn’t wish any harm on those two.

In the meantime, “I can’t shake this thing! Razor, we have to go to Plan Z!” T-Bone said and Razor shook his head,

“No way! I may have a better idea to get this thing off our tail!” the smaller SWAT Kat retorted. He was clearly bent on not having to go with that plan.

“What are you up to?” T-Bone questioned and made yet another turn to keep the missile from hitting them straight on.

“Fly near Chop Shop!”

“What?”

“Just do it!”

T-Bone turned the Turbokat back to where Chop Shop was currently flying. He pushed the jet to maximum thrust to gain more speed. The three engines roared to life and the Turbokat was nearing the jet Chop Shop was flying. The missile was nearly upon them. The hyena was busy laughing and taking down more Enforcers that he had not noticed the black jet flying at him at great speeds.

Just as the missile was about to finally take down the Turbokat, T-Bone made a quick turn to fly right up in order to avoid Chop Shop. Chop Shop let out a cry of surprise at the sudden appearance of the black jet. He stared after the Turbokat, but he didn’t have time to ponder what just happened. His own missile collided with his jet and it blew off a good portion of it away.

“No!” He screamed and immediately ejected out of his jet. Just in time for his jet blew up in a matter of seconds.

He landed on the top of a building nearby and the Enforcer helicopters surrounded him in an instant.

“Bingo! Guess he didn’t expect to have his own missile fire back on him.” Razor chuckled warmly.

“All I can say is that we were close to biting the bullet.” T-Bone sighed in relief.

“Yeah. But at least we didn’t have to go to Plan Z.” Razor winked at his partner, who just laughed mockingly.

“Time to go to jail for you, Chop Shop.” Feral said and put handcuffs on the hyena’s claws.

“This isn’t over yet.” Chop Shop laughed harshly.

“Looks like it’s over to me.” T-Bone said causing both criminal and the Commander to look up.

The SWAT Kats were hovering nearby and Felina waved at them, “Thanks for the help, guys.”

“No problem, Lieutenant.” T-Bone gave her a thumbs up.

“Yes, thanks to you two, hot shots, Megakat City has a big mess to clean up.” Feral pointed to wreckage that was from Chop Shop’s jet down below in the streets.

“Whatever you say, Commander.” T-Bone rolled his eyes before he had the Turbokat start to fly higher into the air.

Feral silently growled as he watched the jet fly away. Felina merely shook her head. She really wished her uncle and the SWAT Kats would just get along already. But the chances of that happening were rather slim.

Razor rubbed his head, “Glad that was over quick,” he sighed and looked down. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed the fuel gage, “And good thing too, because we’re almost out of fuel.”

“Must have happened when we were trying to get away from that heat seeking missile.” T-Bone recalled the event.

“Guess we better get back to the Hanger and fuel up. Not to mention I have to work on getting the scratch out of the Turbokat.” Razor shook his head. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to that.

“Why don’t we just call it a night when we get back? It is getting late anyway.” T-Bone suggested and continued to fly towards the Salvage Yard.

Razor agreed with his partner. He was looking forward to getting some sleep. Had both kats not been quiet, Razor would not have probably thought he heard something off in the distant. A frown formed on his face and he turned his head to use his visor as a scanner. For a long moment, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he was just hearing things. He was about to turn his head back when his ears picked it up again. And this time, T-Bone heard it too.

“Hey Razor, you hear that?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to figure out where it’s coming from.” Razor narrowed his eyes as he continued to scan around all of Megakat city they were flying through. After a minute, the sound came again and it seemed to be on top of them this time.

“Whoa!” T-Bone’s cry caused Razor to look forward and he gasped in shock.

Out of nowhere, something that looked like a swirling tornado cloud appeared in front of them. Except, instead of it looking like a normal storm cloud, it was glowing, yellow, and it seemed nearly identical to one of the Pastmaster’s time portals.

“Where the heck did that come from?” T-Bone shouted and made way to steer clear of whatever appeared in front of them.

“You got me, T-Bone! Just try to avoid it!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

The tabby kat turned the Turbokat in time to avoid flying into the swirling portal like hole. Just as they were in the clear, the strange vortex vanished, “That was strange.” Razor whispered as he turned to look behind him.

“I’ll say. Just what was that?”

“It kinda looked like one of the Pastmaster’s time portals but…that thing was yellow.”

“Yeah, and his are purple,” T-Bone looked below and could see the citizens of Megakat city were still going about on their daily business, “No one has seemed to notice it.”

“I seriously doubt that both you and I would have imagined that up.”

“Well, we’re both tired from that run in with Chop Shop. Let’s get home and rest up. Besides, Scaredy Kat is going to be on in a minute.” T-Bone said as he continued to fly towards their home.

“Ugh, T-Bone, have you ever thought of watching something else for once?” Razor questioned while rolling his eyes and he lifted his visor.

“Come on, Scaredy Kat is totally funny!”

“You must be the only kat who thinks that.”

The two best friends started a small argument that they failed to notice a similar yellow vortex appeared right in front of them again.

“Crud!” T-Bone had turned to see it and he made way to steer away. However, this time, he wasn’t so lucky. The strong winds from the yellow vortex started to pull them inside, “Razor, hang on!”

Razor felt his stomach do a flip when they entered into the portal. It was like they were riding in one of those spinning rides at a fair. It was making the smaller SWAT Kat want to throw up. T-Bone tried to keep the Turbokat steady but it was no use.

Finally the ride was over as soon it started. The two kats were freed of the portal and T-Bone growled as he was in control of flying again, “Well, that was weird.”

“If that was a time portal, are we in the past or future?” Razor asked and began to take in his surroundings.

“Well…not sure honestly.” T-Bone too began to scan out of the jet and he took noticed that the buildings below were different to Megakat city.

Razor put down his visor again and scanned the area. As he did, his frown deepened, “T-Bone, I think we may have a big problem here.”

“What big problem? Other than fact we went through some portal and are now in a different city, what could possibly be a big problem?” T-Bone challenged his co-pilot.

“You’re right; we’re not in Megakat city. In fact, I don’t know what this place is.”

The lights below in the city gave off an indication that it was full of life. No one below seemed to notice the black jet flying above in the night sky. Razor scanned an area down closer and his eyes widen when he took noticed of the figures. That can’t be right.

“This is odd.”

“What?”

“These…citizens I’m looking through my visor. They don’t look at all like kats.”

“Excuse me?” T-Bone dared to lower the Turbokat down towards the city. Once he did, he could see that his partner was right. He barely can see the figures walking below, but none looked like kats. None of these things had tails or kat like features. What the heck were they?

“We are definitely not in Megakat City anymore.” Razor said softly.

“Gee ya think?” T-Bone sighed in irritation and flew the Turbokat back into the air, “What are we going to do?”

“Well, I don’t think it will be safe to land in the city. We better find a hiding spot or something.”

“And just where are we going to find that?” Razor didn’t blame T-Bone for feeling upset. They were after all just sucked into some unknown portal and now they were trapped in a new strange world with no way of getting back.

The clever tom started to wrack his brain for ideas. It had to be some place that no one would really look. He turned his head to the left and saw a large park not too far away, “Head for that park.” He pointed and T-Bone obeyed.

The two kats decided that the deepest part of the forest was their best bet of not being noticed. After all, they had no idea of what to make of this strange world and the creatures that inhabited it. T-Bone managed to land the Turbokat safely within the trees. Once he powered the jet down, he turned to Razor,

“So what do we do now? We can’t fly forever anyway since we’re low on fuel as it is.” he questioned and Razor pondered for a moment,

“First of all, we might as well see if we can grab a bite to eat. Who knows how long we’re going to be here.”

“Just where are we going to get food? I don’t know about you, but there is no way you and I are marching into that city with those strange creatures like we belong here. They would probably either kill us or who knows what?” T-Bone rebutted the idea.

Razor could see his partner had a good point. He sighed and tried to think of something. He looked back at T-Bone, “Well, we can ride on the cyclotron through the city.”

“Wait what? Are you crazy?”

“No. When I was looking out in the city, these creatures were riding in vehicles that aren’t that much different to what we drive back at home. And since it’s so dark out, I don’t think anyone is going to be looking closely at what we look like. Not to mention, we’ll be fast. We can just use this to observe around this place.” Razor explained rather logically. 

T-Bone listened and took note that his best friend had very good points. Besides, he was never the type to stay in one place for too long. Riding the cyclotron would probably make him feel more at ease. Finally, he spoke,

“Fine. Let’s just hope your theory is right.”

The two toms got ready to drive away in their cyclotron. Razor pushed a button on it to make it look more like a motorcycle and they drove off back towards the city. As they rode onto the street and blended in with other vehicles, T-Bone could see Razor had been right; the cars didn’t look that much different to the vehicles back in their world. Razor used his sharp eyes to look upon the creatures they went by. It was hard to make out since they were going so fast, but he could see that they were not kats at all. There were no tails on them at all. Just what were they anyway?

“Razor, just how are we going to find anything to eat or get fuel without any of these…things noticing us? Plus, we don’t even have any money.” T-Bone asked and Razor sighed,

“I don’t know, T-Bone. I really don’t know.”

For once he had no idea of how they were going to get out of this. Without that strange portal, they may not have any way of getting back home. How were they going to get by anyway? For the first time, both toms felt rather scared.


	2. A New Friend

“Ugh, what a crummy day.”

A young girl at least 21 marched out of a building. She shook her head but immediately stopped all the while letting out a frustrated groan since she had a major headache going on. Moving her head so suddenly was only making it worse. She sighed as she tried to calm herself down. Getting agitated so late in the day wasn’t going to help her at all. She looked down at her phone to see it was nearly ten at night.

She had been working late and she knew she needed the hours. The only problem is she really hated this job. The only good thing about it was that it paid the rent and food for her house. She was rather lucky for that considering she would be homeless right now if it weren’t for this job.

“Just keep it together, Chris. One of these days, you will probably find what you are looking for.” She sighed again before she turned and headed off towards where she parked her car.

Christina had been feeling rather down lately. She was still going to college but she had no idea what she wanted to do. She really had no goals in mind except to keep paying bills to get by. Her parents had left their house to her and she had been taking care of it ever since. Her younger brother was away on a trip so until he got back, she would have to look after the house by herself. She missed her family but she knew she had to move on.

“I wish the parking lot wasn’t where it was.” She muttered to herself.

She had to go down below the building she worked to get to her car. It was always so creepy especially when it was at nighttime. She could hear her shoes echoing throughout the concrete walls. She shivered and hurried faster to her car. That was when she thought she heard footsteps joining hers. She frowned and looked behind her. She saw nothing at first.

She turned to keep walking when she nearly ran into someone. She gasped and backed up. Upon seeing the familiar face, she let out a sigh of relief, “Well, you scared me, Greg.” She said trying to calm her racing heart within her chest.

“Sorry, Chris. I just noticed you were getting off from work and I thought I stop by and see how you were doing.” Greg was a rather attractive young man. Chris only knew him for a couple of weeks now. He just started working at her job and it was clear that he liked her. And not just as friends; he actually liked her more than just that.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired that’s all. I really should get home. I’ll see you at work okay?” Chris liked him as well, but not in the same way. She didn’t feel he was her type.

“Uh sure. No problem. Have a good night.” Greg watched her go before he sighed and turned to walk away.

Chris got inside her car and leaned her head back against her seat for the moment. She wanted to relax for the moment. Greg did after all scare her out of her wits just a few moments ago. She didn’t want to turn him down, but it wasn’t like she had any choice. She couldn’t control how her feelings go. She hoped with all her might that he will someday understand. Besides, she had other things to worry about anyway.

She continued to sit in her car as she thought over her life. What was she doing? She had no goals at all for her future except to keep working her butt off to pay the bills. She really had no interest in things except maybe art and even that was just a hobby. Her brother was off doing something with his life and here she was just doing nothing. She hated this.

“I just…I wish something new would happen. I don’t care what it is.” Chris mentally slapped herself. 

It was just wishful thinking. Nothing new ever happens with her. She really felt jealous that in the movies she watched, something new and exciting would happen. As much as it was rather cliché of her to think she would do something like a heroine did in those movies, she still wanted something like that. But this was reality, not fantasy. She might as well just get her head out of the clouds and just accept it. This thought made her depressed but she had to face it some time.

She made way to turn on her car when she saw a shadow go by at the corner of her eye. She turned to look and screamed in surprise when a dark figure came out of nowhere and opened her car door. She had no chance of protecting herself as strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly out. It was a large man, and he looked rather unfriendly. At least that’s what she thought considering he was wearing a creepy looking Halloween mask to hide his identity. This only made her scream again.

“Shut up! Give me all your money, girly!”

“Money? I don’t have any money!” Chris said in alarm.

“Wrong answer!” The man threw her to hard ground. Chris coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn’t scream for help or anything. She tried to get air back in her lungs all the while thinking,

'Okay, when I wanted something new to happen, I didn’t mean getting hit by a con man!' She felt the man grab her by the arm and he hoisted her up none too kindly back on her feet. She managed to gasp when he held out a gun to her neck,

“I’m gonna ask again, where do you keep the goods?” he asked roughly.

Chris swallowed and only let out a faint squeak. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, something happened. She couldn’t exactly explain it herself. Two dark figures appeared as if by magic and the crook that held her wasn’t there anymore. She fell back to the ground and could feel herself start to breathe again. She looked up and watched as her two saviors pushed the man to the ground.

“Next time, don’t pick on innocent girls.” The biggest one said in a rough voice and he punched the man out cold.

It was so dark; Chris could barely see what they looked like. All she knew was that they both wore similar red and blue clothes. And she saw tails twitching behind them. Wait…tails?! The smaller one turned towards her and her eyes widen even more when she saw that despite it being dark and the fact this…thing was wearing a mask, he looked like a cat.

“Are you okay?” His voice was smoother than his friend’s and seemed kinder. But she didn’t care. She kept looking at his cat face.

That’s when she fainted.

\--

Razor and T-Bone had been driving through this city for at least a half hour by now. The traffic was starting to wear a little thin since it was probably getting late, but they had no idea of where to go. They honestly couldn’t stop for in fear they would be spotted. Not to mention they were tired, hungry, and exhausted. And they were feeling really irritated.

“I think we should just sleep in the Turbokat, buddy. No use of finding a place around here.” T-Bone finally said and glanced over his shoulder back at Razor.

Razor let out a sigh, “I guess you’re right.” Just as his partner was about to turn the cyclotron around and make way back towards the park, the smaller kat thought he heard the sound of a shriek. He sat up a little straighter and T-Bone noticed this,

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard a scream.” Razor answered and turned his head behind him, “Stop the cyclotron!”

T-Bone obeyed and he halted on the side of the street. Luckily, there was no one out right now.

“Where?” T-Bone asked as he too tried to locate the sound.

“It was…” Another scream was heard, “There! It sounds like someone needs help! Probably female from the sound of it!”

“Uh Razor, normally I would not hesitate to help out. But in case you forget, we are not back in our world or city. We can’t risk being seen. These things we saw aren’t like our kind.” T-Bone pointed out to his partner.

“I’m well aware of the situation, T-Bone. But I don’t want to ignore the sound of someone crying for help.” Without another word and not letting his friend come up with a retort, Razor took off to where he heard the cries.

T-Bone held out his paw to call him back but he stopped. He looked down at the cyclotron and then back to where Razor was going, “Awe crud!” Making up his mind, he turned off the machine and ran after his partner, “Him and his desires to rescues damsels in distress. Guess I’m rubbing off on him.”

Razor rushed towards a large building and could see that the road led down into a parking lot. He could barely see in it that near a blue car was a young female being held against her will by some large male like figure. He still had no clue of what species they were, but he hated seeing anyone getting hurt. And right now, the poor female looked scared, especially since her attacker was holding a gun to her neck.

“Crud! Looks like he’s going to shoot her!” T-Bone pointed out as he came up behind Razor.

“Then let’s stop him.” Razor’s eyes narrowed in determination and he sprinted towards the crook holding the poor girl.

He didn’t care if he was going to be seen. He wanted to save an innocent life. T-Bone was right behind him and by the time this criminal knew he was going to be attacked, the two kats had already pulled him away from the girl. Razor expertly took the gun away from him and put it in his pocket. T-Bone punched the man out cold and he fell to the floor.

“Next time, don’t pick on innocent girls.” The bigger SWAT Kat growled and cracked his knuckles.

Razor finally glanced over to the girl. He could see she was staring right at him with eyes that were about as big as saucers, “Are you okay?” he began to ask as he walked towards her. He never got his answer. He rushed over to catch her when he saw her start to faint. He held her up in his arms and felt rather silly to think that a simple question would make her feel at ease.

T-Bone came walking over and noticed the situation, “Great. Now that she has seen us, what are we going to do?”

“Well, we can’t leave her like this, T-Bone.” Razor said and looked back down at the girl he was holding. He could see she had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a pink shirt with jeans. He didn’t know what she was, but admittedly, she was cute.

“Duh. But I was hoping we would help her and then be on our way.”

“Go where, buddy? Besides, I just have this feeling that helping her was the right thing to do.” Razor replied patiently and glanced back up at his friend.

“I’m not saying we should have let that guy have his way with her. I just don’t know if we should stick around. We should go before she wakes up.” T-Bone had been tying up the robber during his dialogue and placed him near a car so someone would find him.

“T-Bone…” Razor began but he felt the girl in his arms stirring. He looked down and saw her eyes blink open. He noticed they were brown with a mix of some green. That’s really a very pretty color and something he didn’t see very often with kats back in his world.

“What…?” she said softly, “Man what a weird dream. I thought I saw a humanoid…cat?” 

She trailed off when she stared up at Razor. He gave her a weak smile, “Uh hi?”

She stared for a second before she let out a high pitched scream. She frantically got out of his arms and crawled away from him as fast as she could until her back was against the wall. T-Bone winced from her scream and he sighed,

“Swell, now she’s scared of us.”

“You’re not exactly helping the situation.” Razor said giving his friend a glare.

Once Chris had woken up, she thought she had been dreaming about two giant humanoid cats have saved her life. When she woke up and found herself looking into the masked face of one of the cats, she freaked out. This can’t be happening. She scrambled to get away from them and tried to hide in the dark as best as she could. But she can see they were staring at her. The smallest one stood up and even he seemed to tower over her like his friend. Her heart continued to beat wildly as they both gazed down at her.

“Uh whatever you two are just stay away from me or else!” Chris warned even though she sounded so scared and unsure that it was pretty pitiful. But she didn’t care. She was just afraid of these two strange creatures before her.

“I told you this was a bad idea. But no, you had to answer your inner hero, buddy.” The bigger cat said to his friend.

“So you wanted to ignore the cry of help from someone who was in danger?” The smaller one challenged as he glared right back.

Chris frowned upon hearing this. That’s right; she had been in danger from a robber. She looked around as the two large cats began to argue with each other. She finally saw him and he was tied up while leaning against a car. These cats saved her life. She slowly looked back up at them and they were still quarreling.

“We could have gone by without having anyone noticing us!” T-Bone growled as he placed his fists on his hips.

“You wanted to hide forever? That doesn’t sound like you!” Razor snarled back as his sharp fangs were bared.

“Excuse me?” When the cats looked down at her, she gulped. She still was unsure if she wanted to believe that humanoid cats were actually standing before her, “Can you lay off the cat spat for a moment? If you don’t want to be seen, it would be a really good idea to keep your voices down.”

“No offense little missy, but you let out a few screams yourself. I’m honestly surprised no one has come down here yet to find out what the heck is going on.” T-Bone pointed out and Chris laughed nervously,

“Yeah, well, can you actually blame me for that? I mean, I was attacked, and now I am talking to two giant cats that are walking on two legs and wearing clothes.” Chris looked them both over and blinked at their swishing tails.

“I guess you can tell by now that we’re not from this world.” The smaller cat said as it was clear he was trying to be more rational.

“Not from around here? Yeah, you got it.” Chris slowly stood up and was relieved to see they weren’t as big as she thought they were. They both were taller than her but not giant like when she first saw them. They still looked rather powerful judging by their muscles.

“What is this world anyway?” The bigger one questioned a firm frown on his face.

“Well…it’s Earth.”

“We’re from Earth too, but not the same kind of Earth.” The brown cat started scratching the back of his head.

Chris was about to open her mouth when she jumped to see a flashing light go by the parking lot. Razor and T-Bone saw it too and they quickly ducked behind a car. There was a moment of silence and the light was gone. Chris sighed in relief and turned to see the cats come walking out casually.

“I think we should save the questions for later. And…since you both saved my life, you can hide out back at my house.” 

She wasn’t sure why she offered but she owed them big time. If they hadn’t shown up, she probably wouldn’t be alive right now. She still felt she was dreaming this whole thing, but she decided the polite thing to do was to repay them.

“Your house?” Both of them chorused in shock.

“Yeah. Unless, you both want to go back to hiding; I mean I have food cause I have a feeling you need food.” Chris shrugged and the smaller one smiled,

“No, I think we could go back to your house.”

“Wait! How do we know you won’t just take us to the police and turn us in?” T-Bone asked as he looked at Chris in suspicion.

“You’re afraid I will hand you off to the scientists to have you both studied?” Chris answered his question with a question of her own.

“As my buddy would always say, bingo.”

“I understand. I guess if I was stuck in your world with no knowledge of what happened, I wouldn’t be bent on trusting anyone either. But, you guys did save my life and I am grateful for that. I do have an idea of how to convince you. But I don’t know if it will work if you guys don’t have a vehicle, or if you can drive.”

Chris blinked when she saw T-Bone let out a small chuckle and even Razor snorted, “Drive? Vehicle? I’ll be right back.” The bigger cat walked out of parking lot, leaving Razor and Chris alone.

Chris watched him go and turned back to Razor, “Is your friend always this grouchy?” she asked as she hated any awkward silence. Besides, even with these strange humanoid cats, they both seemed relatively harmless.

Razor glanced back at her and he shrugged, “Not really. He’s just short-tempered because he’s hungry, tired, and confused as to where we are. I’m feeling the same right about now, but I tend to handle my temper better.” He replied carefully.

Chris had been peering at Razor during his response. She can see that in the faint light from the parking lot had to give that his fur was cinnamon in color. He was also taller than her of course, like around 5’8 at the most. And despite wearing a long sleeved G-suit, he looked like a powerful cat. When he glanced back at her, she jumped a little and coughed. She felt her cheeks burn since she had been staring at him.

“Would you mind telling me your name then?” she managed to ask and felt glad it was dark or she would be even more embarrassed that she was blushing.

“You can call me Razor. And the one who just left is T-Bone.” Razor responded easily with a small smile.

Razor? T-Bone? Those are really strange names. Was that truly what they are called? If so, they must be named even more strangely back in their world. She jumped when she heard the sound of a loud engine come into the parking lot. She gasped silently when she saw a motorcycle like vehicle that was big enough for two drivers come right up to where she and Razor were standing.

“You guys came into this world on that?” she managed to ask in awe.

“No. We came in a jet, but it’s nearly out of fuel. We came driving in on the cyclotron because we wanted to see if we could find more about this place.” Razor replied and walked over to T-Bone.

“Now that we got our wheels, what is your plan?” T-Bone questioned as he still gave Chris a look.

She sighed and said, “Well. I can lead you to my place in my car. Besides, if I do seem to drive towards the police station, you two could easily drive away without me caring. Not to mention anyone will never believe me that there are two giant talking cats that can walk on two feet.” She folded her arms and gave T-Bone a playful smirk.

Razor let out a small laugh while his friend rolled his eyes, “Fine. You make a valid point. Lead the way, missy.”

“My name is Christina, not missy. But you two can call me Chris. I think when we get back to my place, we should exchange questions.” She turned and walked back towards her car.

As Razor got behind T-Bone on the cyclotron, the bigger SWAT Kat glanced at his partner, “When she isn’t scared, she sure is sassy.” He pointed out and Razor shrugged,

“You weren’t exactly being all that polite to her either, buddy.”

T-Bone started mumbling under his breath and began to drive after Chris in her blue car. Once they were out of the underground parking lot, the criminal who had been tied up moaned and fell on his side. But he still remained unconscious.

\--

During the ride, Chris was trying to comprehend all that happened. She was saved by two humanoid cats and now she was leading them back to her place. Her day had started out boring and she had been wishing something new and exciting would happen in her life. And it seemed her wish had come true. It wasn’t exactly what she had expected but she really hoped this whole thing wasn’t just some crazy dream she imagined.

She looked at her rear view mirror and could see the black cyclotron still right behind her. She sighed and went back to driving. It won’t be long before they are out of the city and to where she lived. She wondered just where these two came from. They claim to have come from Earth as well. Maybe in their world, there was no such thing as humans. She snorted as she pondered of how they will react when they see that cats are considered to be pets in this world.

Razor and T-Bone in the meantime had also been pondering about this world they were now in and of the strange girl they had just rescued. Razor felt he could trust her. She was nice and seemed willing to help them out, especially since they had saved her from that robber. He didn’t know why though. Deep down, it seemed like the right thing to do. T-Bone was still unsure if they wanted to go along with this. But can anyone blame him?

“We’ve been driving for a while now. Can’t she go any faster?” T-Bone finally said, and of course it had to be a compliant.

“Relax, buddy. They have speed limits here as well. I don’t think she wants to get stopped by a cop. Not to mention us as well. We don’t want any unwanted attention remember?” Razor tried to calm his friend. He can understand why T-Bone is being antsy.

“I know. I just want to get some sleep.” T-Bone let out a heavy sigh.

Razor rolled his eyes and looked ahead towards the blue car. They were by now out of the city and going by some smaller buildings. It soon started to thin out and a forest took its place. The two kats observed their surroundings as they continued down the road.

Finally, after a half hour of driving, Chris turned into a small road. T-Bone followed after her and he and Razor both gasped to see a house come into view in a matter of seconds. The house was surrounded by a nice set of trees to give it a nice shade from the sun. White large fences were set around to separate it from trees and other houses that were a good several feet away. Chris parked her car near the garage and she got out. T-Bone parked his cyclotron near her and he shut the engine off.

“Here we are. I told you that you could trust me.” She said with a small smile on her face.

“I guess you weren’t kidding.” T-Bone said as he continued to stare up at the house.

“Come on in.” Chris used a key to unlock the front door and lead the two kats inside.

Once she turned on the light, Razor and T-Bone took this moment to take in their surroundings. This place was nice. They were currently standing near the living room. It had a large TV and two large couches facing it. Chris removed her shoes and placed them on a shoe rack. She looked down to see for the first time that neither kat was wearing any shoes. She can see claw like feet and she nearly let out a chortle but managed to restrain herself.

She can also see in the bright light of what these two actually look like. They both wore similar clothes, that’s for sure, except T-Bone’s was short sleeved and Razor’s was long sleeved. They also wore masks and helmets. She really wanted to ask them why that was. She took noticed that T-Bone had blond fur with brown strips on his muscled arms. That’s very interesting indeed.

Looking at Razor, she had been right that his fur was cinnamon in color. He may also be smaller compared to his partner, but he was no less powerful looking. Despite having cat like features, they both weren’t that bad looking. In fact, it made her wonder what they would like if they were human. She shook her head at this thought. What was she thinking? She shouldn’t even be pondering over such thoughts anyway.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” She looked to see it was T-Bone who had spoken. For once, he wasn’t looking at her like she would turn them in at any given moment. In fact, he was smiling a little.

“Uh thanks. It’s my parents’ house. I’m watching over it until they get back. My brother is on a trip and I don’t know when he will come home. But until then, this place is the safest you two are going to be when you figure out how to get back to your universe.” Chris said and she turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Razor and T-Bone walked carefully on the soft carpet. This was a nice place. The two looked back at each other, “So, still convinced she will turn us in?” Razor asked his friend with a playful smirk on his face.

“Not anymore.” T-Bone replied back, his own grin spreading across his face.

Chris soon came back with two glasses full of….is that milk? “I don’t know if you guys even like milk. But uh, here you go.” She held out the glasses and they both took them. Razor and T-Bone stared down into their glasses, looked at each other, and then looked back at Chris. She blinked and shrugged, “I didn’t poison it if that’s what you are thinking.”

Slowly, both the SWAT Kats took a careful sip. Upon the liquid touching their lips, both kats found they tasted the best milk they had ever come across; or was it because they were really hungry and dehydrated. Either way, Razor and T-Bone gulped down the glasses until there was not a spot of milk left.

Chris laughed at how quickly they had drunk their milk, “I guess you guys weren’t kidding about being hungry. I’ll have to work on giving you something to eat as well.” She said and took the glasses back from them.

“That was the best milk I ever tasted. Do you have more?” T-Bone asked and Razor sighed,

“T-Bone, don’t be so greedy.”

“Don’t worry, there’s more.” Chris assured them both and led them into the kitchen. The kitchen was also nice looking. It was large and clean.

“I guess some questions should be answered.” Razor finally spoke while T-Bone gulped down another glass full of milk.

“I’ll say. Where did you two even come from?” Chris was the first to ask.

“We came through a strange portal that appeared out of nowhere. Where we come from, we live in a place called Megakat City.” T-Bone said and placed his glass on the counter.

“Megakat City? That sounds interesting. I’m guessing its population is cats such as yourselves?” Chris questioned as she looked at Razor and then T-Bone.

“Bingo. What about this world by the way? And what are you supposed to be?” Razor decided to ask his own question.

“Well, to answer your second question, I am what most people would call a human.”

“Human?” Both toms repeated and she nodded.

“Yup. I’ll get to that probably tomorrow. As for the first question, as I said before, it’s Earth. However, this city you guys were in is called Tampa. We are currently in the state of Florida.” Chris replied and could see looks of confusion appear on both their faces.

“Florida?” T-Bone asked and he scratched his helmet.

“It’s one of the 50 states of the United States; North America, one of the continents of the world.” Chris felt like she was a Geography teacher at school. She can see they both were still muddled and she sighed, “I’ll explain more on that later too, seeing as your countries probably work a little differently back at your world. Anyway, I have to ask, why are you two wearing masks?”

She blinked when she saw the two cats look at each other awkwardly. She wondered if she asked the wrong question. She opened her mouth to speak but Razor beat her to it, “We really have no choice in the matter. Back in Megakat city, we have to put on masks to disguise ourselves from everyone, especially Commander Feral.”

“Who’s Commander Feral?” Chris asked and she saw T-Bone fold his arms; a look of irritation spread across his face,

“The Enforcer head honcho. We used to be on the Enforcers until we were kicked out for something we didn’t even do. Commander Feral blamed us for wrecking the headquarters even though he’s the one who clipped our jet. We ended up working at a Salvage Yard to make up for the damage done to the Enforcer headquarters. Razor came up with the idea to make our own jet to take down criminals and villains who try to take over Megakat city.” The bigger cat replied in a low voice.

Chris frowned upon hearing this story. She had a feeling that the Enforcers were considered the police force of the city. She glanced at Razor and she can see he looked just as solemn as his partner.

“Razor and T-Bone are just our disguise names. We call ourselves the SWAT Kats.” Razor said smiling sadly at her.

Chris blinked at them for a moment and finally found her voice, “So that’s why. But you guys don’t have to worry about wearing masks here. Masks or no masks, the only thing anyone is going to care about here is that you two are giant speaking cats who can walk on two feet,” She gave them both a smile, “So, I would like it if you guys don’t wear your disguises around me. You can trust me that I won’t tell anyone who you really are. Can you please tell me your true names?”

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other. Never before had they ever had to reveal who they really were. They didn’t even show their true identities to Callie Briggs. The whole reason was they couldn’t risk it. Any ounce of secrecy leaked could blow their cover. But this was a different matter. They were no longer in a world where anyone knew who they were. This human girl did bring her into their home out of the goodness of her heart. And she had a point that wearing their masks wouldn’t make much of a difference since no one in this world is going to know who they are.

There was a long stillness as Razor and T-Bone shared a silent look. Chris continued to watch them just as quietly. She wasn’t going to throw a fit if they refused. She only wanted to show that they could trust her completely. Finally she watched them both sigh before they glanced back at her,

“Fine, I guess we can show you.” T-Bone spoke and Chris resisted the urge to let out a big cheer.

That means they trusted her and this made her heart soar. She smiled happily and they took off their helmets and finally their masks. Chris blinked to see how different they looked. The biggest SWAT Kat walked forward first and held out his paw,

“I’m Chance Furlong.” Chance said, giving her a big friendly grin. He had bright green eyes that held a flicker of mischief. Chris slowly took his gloved paw and shook on it,

“Nice to meet you, Chance, I’m so glad you finally trust me.” She said with a bright grin.

“As long as you keep your word to give us food, we’re good.” Chance laughed a little and Chris rolled her eyes.

She then turned to the other SWAT Kat and she blinked to see him in a whole different light. Despite his cat features, he had a handsome face; especially with that charming smile. And he had gorgeous amber colored eyes that held intelligence. She could feel her cheeks blush a little as she slowly took his paw next.

“I’m Jake Clawson. And thanks for helping us out.” He said and he felt a little bashful now that he was maskless. This girl was after all cute, despite her not being a kat.

Chance and Jake; at least their first names were totally normal. Their last names were a little funny since they were considered cat-related but Chris didn’t mind.

“It was no problem, Jake. I still have a lot of questions to ask you guys,” she finally said and took her hand back from the shake. She let out a huge yawn and looked to see the clock on the oven said it was nearly midnight, “But that will have to wait until tomorrow. You guys must be exhausted too.”

“Now that you mention it, I’m about ready to hit the hay myself.” Chance let out a big yawn as well.

Chris smiled before she turned and walked out of the kitchen, “Follow me. I’m going to let you guys borrow some clothes to sleep in for the night. Plus, tell me you guys don’t mind showers.” She glanced back at Chance and Jake.

“I really feel like I need one, so don’t worry about that.” Jake shrugged.

“But where are we going to sleep?” Chance questioned and Chris smiled,

“We have three bedrooms. One of them is my parents’, so we better not use that. One of you can sleep in my brother’s and the other can take the couch. It’s up to you guys on which one you want.” She replied with a shrug and she headed towards her parents’ room to grab some clothes. She felt like her dad’s old clothes will probably fit both these large cats.

Chance and Jake glanced at each other, “You take the bed, Chance. I’ll be fine with the couch.” Jake said with a shrug.

“You sure, pal?” Chance questioned and Jake nodded,

“Yeah. Besides, you’ll probably want the soft bed more than me.” The smaller kat assured his best friend.

Chris returned with some shirts and pants, “Here you guys are. I hope my dad’s clothes fit you both. Anyway, the bathroom is down that hallway. I’m going to use the other one to get ready for bed myself. Night Jake and Chance. And thanks again for saving me.” She said with her eyes half way shut already.

“It was no problem. Thanks for giving us a place to stay for the night.” Jake replied while he rubbed the back of his head.

“I’ll say. We got lucky in helping you out. Night Chris.” Chance grinned.

Chris smiled back before she turned and walked off towards the bathroom near her bedroom. She was very tired. Her day may have started out horrible but it ended up being more excited than she thought. The only thing was what if this whole thing was just a silly dream? She will have to see until she woke up.

Back with Jake and Chance, the two kats made their way back to the living room, “I think it would be a good idea to get the Turbokat back over here instead of leaving it out in the park.” Chance was the first to say.

“Good idea. Why don’t you take the cyclotron and get it back here? Hopefully it will have enough fuel to fly you back over here.” Jake agreed with his partner.

“I’m sure it will. You go take that shower and I will be back before you know it.” Chance walked outside and Jake headed towards to the bathroom with the clothes Chris offered him.

He wondered if he and Chance will get back home. He will have to worry about that for later. Right now, he had to freshen up to get ready for bed. He certainly did feel lucky that he and Chance found this girl and rescued her. A smile formed on his face as he closed the bathroom door. This certainly turned out to be a really eventful day.


End file.
